User blog:Arvin30p/A Promise - Samidare
Samidare: Part 1 "When we both grow up and we found ourselves still loving one another. Then, let us be lovers then!" - His words before we part I still remember those words as I look at our old photos. These photos however, were not mine to begin with. But He gave it to me as a proof of our friendship in the past. How I wish we can still go back to the days when we are still young and free. Anyways, If you haven't heard it; I am one of the Admiral's childhood friend and basically, we grew together before we got separated from one another. Indeed, life is something that always remains unpredictable until the end. Somehow, I got used to it and out farewell happened to be destined at all. But, as far as I can understand; we are both separated from one another because we are not strong enough to fight fate itself, so we both decided to strengthen ourselves in order for us to fight against destiny. And so, we bid say our goodbyes and went to our own ways in order for us to be reunited someday. Side Step: Admiral Samidare is a special person to me. She used to be the world I revolve to until I met Sazanami. No, I am not saying this just to justify the action that I did but I am saying this because those two are important to me and I can't see them get hurt because of my half-assed decisions. The moment I got reunited with Samidare, I feel happy and I wanted to hug her tight so that we can't be separated again. But life has always its twists and turns, which leads us to our second separation. And on our second separation... I fell in love with two different people, nope; let’s say that my feelings for that person has grown and matured into love. Something like that is truly unacceptable for me since my feelings for Samidare will diminish if this continues. So, I decided to hold it back until I confirmed it myself; and thus hurting that person instead. And so, when we finally reunited with one another; I decided to love Samidare with all that I can offer to her. But inside of me, I felt empty. There is a gaping hole that needs to fix. And it happens that inside of that hole... A voice keeps telling me to look behind me. As I look back, I saw that person who have always been with me since Day 1, the girl who have laughed with me, cried with me, fought with me, surrended with me and a lot of things we have done together that I cannot put it into words. That girl however... she is crying as I turn my back on her. And thus igniting the void inside of me to help her... to be with her... to... to... to... to love her. Yes, to love her more than what I felt for Samidare. And thus, I have committed a crime against Samidare. But, as I look back at Samidare; there were no tears flowing from her eyes. What I saw is not a girl in tears, but a girl who sends me off with a smile. But beneath her smile... I never knew that sadness lurks inside of it. And thus, I have neglected and completely left Samidare on her own... Samidare: Part 2 nd so, the Admiral has left me all alone to love Sazanami. And thus, making my heart break and making our vow null and void. But even with that, I decided not to let them know I am hurting inside. I have decided to support the two in order for them to love themselves truly. Yes, I know Sazanami-chan has loved him from the time that they have met. But, I didn't know that the Admiral has feeling for her too. I was planning to keep the two apart so that I can slowly erase Sazanami's influence on him... But, it backfired on me. Sazanami has won already when I returned to his arms... but I never took notice of it. I failed to understand how deep Sazanami's love for the Admiral. And thus I failed to take account some of those and fail in winning the Admiral's heart. And so, I decided to walk away... and slowly distance myself so that he can focus on him loving her. But, he looked back at me and he offered his hand... And Sazanami who managed to win his heart looks at me too and offers her hand to me... "But why?" I mutter to myself as I can't understand why they would offer their hand to me. I tried to push them away, but they insisted in helping me. After all, those two were always in sync and I can't really say no to them... especially the Admiral. And so, after a few more attempts... those not-so-obvious attempts; they finally managed to convince me to take their hand. And so, my battle has already started. Side step: Sazanami I've always hated Samidare as far as I can remember. But that is because she is Master's ideal girl. I am not joking that he meant it that way and thus; she is the reason why he is here with me now. I will not forget that she is the reason he strived hard and become who he is now. But, I really don't like the way she calculated every move so that she can score some points, but in the end... I managed to get master's heart. But as I managed to secure my win; I realize that I didn't hated her at all... no, she is rather a great person to talk with. She reminds me of Master when we first met, Aloof and mysterious; Different from the Samidare I actually know. And so, when she is slowly walks away from us... Master never hesitated to help her. So I decided to be friends with her and offer my hand to her... even if it means that I have to give up my win. But it doesn't matter; since it will make us happy until then. After my provisional marriage with Master, I finally realized what Master’s goal is all along. Since we are not actually married legally or spiritually, thus he can provisionally marry another person for the sake of getting stronger. And thus, I think that Samidare will welcome that idea until the war is over. With all the things and preparations that master and I has silently done in the past couple of years... I guess it's time for her to hear those words too... which she might not heard once master and I have decided to get married for real. And so, to make her feel special, I decided to let them do what they want on that day. Because, in the end of the day... never mind, I should just be happy for the two. Samidare: Part 3 The Admiral called me that night to the rooftop to where he always goes when it's evening. Most of the things he does in that place is to talk with Mikazuki, who seems to be invisible during the day, but I can perfectly see her fine but I guess the Admiral's vow made him unable to see her at times. Anyways, with that in mind; I decided to go there and meet him. As I open the door, I see the Admiral standing right in the middle as he is wearing a suit and tie. "Welcome Samidare." He greeted me as he reached out his hand to mine. "Admiral, what is happening?" I asked as I hold his hand. As I turn around I saw a banner hanging in the entrance saying will you provisionally marry me? And as soon as I saw that banner, I can't stop the tears that were constantly falling from my eyes. "Admiral..." Before I could say anything... The Admiral took out a ring and offers it to me as he started to kneel with one knee on the ground. "I know that I have done a lot of things to hurt you... Samidare, will you allow me to provisionally marry you?" The Admiral's face is filled with determination as he looks at me in the eye. Somehow, I remembered the first vow I made with the Admiral back when we were young. As soon as I remembered that, I decided to go take a step closer and whisper these words to his ear. "Admiral, can I renew our vow? The first one we made is not effective. Also, I'll still say yes to your offer." The Admiral's face looked happy as I replied him with those words. And so, he stood up and he hugged me tight. After that he gave us a new vow. A vow for me is the foundation of my relationship and it's what gives me strength to carry on. "I promise that I will always take care of you like the sun that shines in the day sky, just like the moon in the moonlit nights... I will be your guide so that you will find yourself back in my arms whenever you lost your way." I declared as I hug him tighter. "And I will be your man, I promise that I will love you with all of my heart and soul. Even though there would be times that I will not be at your side, But whenever the two us are together, I will give you all of my love." He declared as he let me hug him tight. And soon, with the moon and the stars witnessing our renewal of vows with one another... Soon, the big event will happen... A simple time for us two And so... When he said those words to me... All I can do after that is to cry and cry Because after all, He never forgot it... He had never forgotten our promise together That made him who he is now. I love him And I will always love him... And so, with this ring I have in my finger A new chapter in my life has begun. Samidare: Part 4 I stood beside him as we finally made our provisional marriage, I can say that we are now sharing the same bond as husband and wife. But, even so... I saw that he has already 2 rings in his hand. I wonder how many rings will he use then... but It's not my concern anymore... I look at him and all the world suddenly slows down. The world that I have once new unfolds into a new world that the Admiral has shown me and now, I am happy that I said yes to his proposal. And even though that this is not as grand as Sazanami-chan's wedding, I am thankful that the Admiral has made preparations to it. Sadly, we have to work after this since he said that we need to prepare for the incoming storm. And the Quarterly Operations is drawing near as I speak. And so, with that... I can only hope that night arrives faster than the usual so that I can monopolize the Admiral today. And so... Never mind... I am with him, so everything will be alright. Epilogue And so, we were back once again to scene where the two of us looking at each other face to face, but this time... it's the night where we are going to make love. "Hiro-san, even though we have already done this... this is our first time doing this as a..." But before I could finish what I wanted to say, the Admiral interrupted me. "Samidare, words can't express how excited I am. Let's skip the formalities and let’s get down with it." As soon as he said those words, we felt that the moment is catching up on us and we decided that it's time for us to make love. And so, with the lights are out and the door is secured; we finally did our own act. '- END' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic